Zutara Week 2013
by mev97ellie
Summary: Day 2 - Euphoria :) ITS ZUTARA WEEK! yay! So this is my first time actually participating in ZKWeek, so be nice please :) R


Zutara Week 2013 – Day 2

Euporia: (noun); a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness

Zuko couldn't breathe. With every breath an agonizing pain shot throughout his body. He was on fire. It was like when his father burned him, except so much worse. It was dark. He heard Katara scream. Zuko tried to reach out. He tried to regain consciousness. He had to get to her. Azula's manic laugh seemed to echo off of the walls of the courtyard. _I have to get to Katara. Azula will kill her._ ZUko thought as he struggled to open his eyes. It felt like he was fifty feet under water and he couldn't swim. He was slipping away. More screams and laughter filled the air. He could hear the two elements clashing. Water whooshing though the air, sizzling as it came in contact with fire. Then all of the sudden it was quiet. Eerily so. With extreme effort Zuko peeked through his eyelashes. He saw smoke. The sky burned orange and red as the comet made its way across the sky. Even with the agonizing pain spreading through his body, he could still feel its power. He tried to turn his head and look around but he cried out in pain. He knew he was dying. He would embrace death. He would die honorably. For he had given his life to save Katara. But, where was she? He heard the quick patter of footsteps running towards him. He was losing consciousness, black started to creep into his view. Faintly, he heard someone yelling his name. He felt cool hands on his face. He felt himself being propped onto someone's knees. Just before he lost consciousness altogether he saw her face. Her hair was falling out, singed at the edges and framing her face, it tumbled down like a waterfall. Her brown skin glowed in the light, giving her an angelic look. Her face was smudged and covered in soot. She had several scrapes and small burns scattered over her skin. Her eyes. Her beautiful, big, crystal blue eyes were focused on his face. They were sparkling, she had tears welling in them. He could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear. He just gazed into her eyes, staring deep into them. He knew in that moment that he could die happily, because Katara was safe. Aang would defeat his father and they would all survive. And _his_ Katara was safe, was the last thought Zuko had before slipping into total darkness.

Zuko flitted in and out of consciousness. He saw faces and people. They all blurred together. He felt pain, burning. He felt her cool hands encasing his. He saw the lights of the candles as the doctors worked over him. He saw his friends, looking anxious and worried. He had dreams. Dreams of all of the adventures he had had that brought him to this point. Then nothing. Everything would fade into nothingness once again.

"How long do you think he will be out?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. He is not out of the woods completely."

"She's been with him this whole time. Barely left his side."

"The Avatar made her leave. They are having some kind of peace conference."

Zuko slowly slipped into consciousness. His senses gradually adjusting. He ached all over. There was something cool on his head. He had a headache. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was in the infirmary. Two men were conversing quietly in a corner. They looked like physicians. Zuko tried to prop himself up. Pain exploded in his lower abdomen, he almost lost consciousness again. He moaned in pain. The two physicians ran over to him quickly.

"My Lord, lie still."

"You have been severely injured, sir."

"Yes, I gathered that." Zuko said, through gritted teeth.

"Where's Katara? Is she all right?"

"Lady Katara is with the Avatar. She has sustained several cuts and minor burns but will recover quickly."

"I need to see her." Zuko said, while pushing himself up onto his hands, ignoring the pain.

"No, My Lord! You must rest! You have been unconscious for five days now. It is quite unadvisable t—"

"Well, if I have been unconscious for five days I think that I have had quite enough rest. I am going to find Katara." In truth, Zuko still felt awful. It was like a boulder had rolled over him, while he was being stabbed repeatedly. Zuko paid no mind to this fact though. _I am a trained warrior. A little bit of discomfort and pain is not going to deter me. _He thought as he set his feet on the ground. He balanced unsteadily for a moment, then walked carefully, but determinedly out of the room. His physicians called after him. _Where could she be?_ He thought. _The physicians said something about a meeting of some sort. I'll look in the war hall first. _He swiftly walked, or as swiftly as an injured Prince can walk, towards the west wing of the Palace. Servants scurrying through the halls bowed respectfully at him as he walked by. When he finally reached the entrance to the War hall he steadied himself of the wall. He was beginning to think he should have listened to the doctors. He was feeling quite drained. He could barely stand up. He heard muffled voices inside. He thought he could distinguish Aang and Sokka's voices. He quickly righted himself and pushed the doors open. Toph sat at the head of the council table with her feet propped up, she looked like she had been dozing. Sokka lay on the ground by the steps to the throne, Suki sat on the stairs, next to Sokka. She looked like she was sewing or knitting something. Aang was flying around the room on one of his air ball things. Katara was pacing back and forth across the room. None of them seemed to have noticed his presence. Zuko cleared his throat. Five heads all snapped towards the door. Before anyone could say anything, Zuko found himself being barreled into by Katara. She had sprinted, full speed, across the room, into his arms. Zuko, though temporarily thrown off guard, quickly balanced himself. Katara was squeezing him so tighly that it hurt his wounds.

"Ah ahhh, Katara!" He said. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then loosened her grip. She didn't let go though, instead she curled her head into his neck. His arms which were loosely wrapped around her tightened as he felt her start to cry. He bent his head held her like that for a few moments. He never wanted to let go. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. The feel of her in his arms felt so right, like it was meant to be. She sniffled against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay Katara." He whispered softly into her ear. She looked at him.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again." She said softly, her voice cracking. She gazed into his eyes and then whispered, "Zuko… I.. I love you.."

"I'm okay. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled. He brushed away the hair from her ear and then said, "Katara, I love you too." He didn't care about the pain. He picked her up and swung her around, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Zuko felt so happy in that moment. He thought he was going to die too. He thought that he wouldn't be able to talk to Katara or hold her again. Now all of those fears died away. They were here, in this moment. It was perfect. When he finally released her the rest of the Gaang came and hugged him. Zuko felt elated. He had never felt like he had anyone who cared about him, except his Uncle maybe. But now, Zuko knew that he had a family. A true family that loved him. The feeling of love and gratitude that enveloped him made him want to jump for joy. He had Katara and she loved him. There was no feeling that could ever top that.


End file.
